The Drake heart
by Fireember345
Summary: Read and find out
1. Preview of tomorrow

**I made a remake because people said it was boring and insulted me.**

* * *

This was the final battle. With wands tightened in hand, the glare of the twisted wizard turning colder with every second and the stand off to prevent the Dragon Titan reawakening. Cyrus Drake, brother of Malistaire, was just blown away. The two wizards knew that if they fail, the spiral will fall. "Stand aside! I'm doing this to reunite the family! Come here at once, daughter!" The master of death ordered the girl who kept her wand in her hand and ready to use. "Father, this _Thing_ can't bring back my mother! You need to let her go!" The autumn haired beauty warned as her eyes pointed to the monster that destroyed this world.

Malistare growled as he summoned his vampires to attack! But the boy wizard was able to deflect it with a death shield as both hid under it. The two felt the sting of the spell though. "Headmaster wasn't kidding about him being tough. If this is the least he could do, I fear of seeing the best." The silvered haired student growled in pain. He almost lost his girlfriend once to this freak, he's not going to loose her again. The girl tried to get through her father again. "Just listen to me father! The titan's power will only destroy, not bring back! You need to snap out of it and move on!" The teen death wizard pleaded once more.

"Insolent brat! What do you know of my love?! You'll be punished for you're outburst!" The insane master of the undead screeched as he delivered a grimly like blast upon the two wizards. The boy wizard shielded her again and both were flung to the wall. His back was searing from the magical attack. it caused the female to release a gasp of fear. "D-don't worry... about m-me. I-urge! I need rest for a bit... Kick that dude's butt for me, Hope... Show him how it's done..." The boy breathed as he used the fairy card that Hope gave him when they first came to Ravenwood. She knew that won't be enough to bring her partner back into the duel, she was on her own. Hope well... hoped, probably in the first time in her life that her own father would stop this insanity for her and for her mother.

In every duel they've ever done, they did it together. This was her first time fighting alone. She- sorry I think we are too far into the story. You are probably sitting there thinking, what the heck are you talking about? When did this fight start? What's a Dragon Titan? Whose Malistare? Well if you really want to know, come closer and I'll tell you...


	2. Chp1 Crossroads of fate

**Thank you, JirachiFanGirl for giving me such a nice message~**

* * *

Our story begins a long time ago, when my brother, the great tree Bartleby, still had my gift, the eye of history and the eye of future. There was a young wedded couple. They had more love to give each other and for one other. It was a month ago that Malistaire and Sylvia. Sylvia was a wonderful life magic master. She used her healing powers and defeated many evil foes with her husband and brother in law. Now it seemed that all the good she did was to be rewarded.

She became a professor, married the man she loved, made many good friends, share her powers of healing with her students and soon she and Malistaire would have a child. It is unfortunate that it could not remain happy. The husband and the wife was sitting under my brother, as the branches cooled and shaded the two as they enjoyed their picnic. It was very rare to have break. Usually, they were helping students with their spells or trying to stop monsters that some of the student accidentally created. Both Malistaire and Sylvia were a bit relieved to rest and enjoy each others company.

The basket was filled with different foods and two of Coconut Drinks. The professor of death gently rubbed his wife's belly, feeling his child's presence. He could sense the magic flowing from the child. It was a sign that this child was to be a wizard, like the same sign his father felt. But according to the other theurgists that it was still too early to determine if the child would be male or female or what type of magic the infant would possessed. "I wonder what type of magic our child will have. Maybe you life magic or my death magic, or myth magic from my brother." The father to be grinned in anticipation. His wife giggled at her husband's excitement of their little one.

"Who know? Maybe our child will be a balance wizard, or a fire wizard, or ice, or storm. But she'll be so very special and we'll love her very much." The female Professor Drake sighed as she held close to her infant. "'She', Sylvia? How do you know it is a girl, my love?" Malistaire wondered as the thought of a little girl prancing in the fields with him and his wife, being as beautiful as her mother, made him elated. "I could feel it. A mother knows, Malistaire. A mother knows." The master theurgist simply explained,causing her husband to laugh, then cuddle close his pregnant wife.

Then an explosion could be heard near their area, in the myth building. Suddenly, a group of trolls fled, carrying a student with them. It was the half seraph, Alura Mythhunter, one of Cyrus's students. She was screaming for help as the trolls ran amok. Cyrus was using his magic to try to be rid of the trolls. "Brother, I need your help!" Cyrus cried out for his brother as he tried to blast the many trolls away. It seemed that Alura lost control of her spell, again.

"Please stay here, my love." Malistaire requested from his wife, knowing that she would try to duel the trolls with the Drake brothers. "Malistaire, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm weak." The pregnant life professor huffed, hating being babied. "I never though that, my darling. But I'm not worried that not only you get hurt, but our dear little girl as well." Malistaire explained as he placed his hand on her stomach.

Sylvia sighed, hating that her husband was right. "Very well." The death wizard kissed her then headed off to help his brother and his brother's struggling student. After he left, Sylvia the wizard of life coughed a little. She didn't tell anyone but her friend, Gloria Krendell that she had been feeling ill of late. The cold began just after she learned she was with child. She tried many of her healing spells to undo the cold, in fear that it could effect her infant, but nothing seemed to work. There was this question that lingered in her mind. Will she and her daughter be okay?

"Sylvia Drake..." A deep aged voice mumbled above the wizard. It was my brother, the great tree Bartleby. It was a surprise that the tree called just to her. "You seemed to weigh a question in your mind. A question of the future of you and your daughter." The tree simply answered as his gazed down upon the life master. Sylvia had nearly forgotten that the first tree of the spiral had the eyes that could see into the past and into the future. She might be able to answer the burning question in her mind.

"Bartleby, as you might have known, I am ill and with child. I need to know. Will I live, will my daughter live?" Her words were quiet and very uncertain. She'd feared the answer that my brother would give her. Bartleby took a deep breath and look into what may be. "When you are to give birth to your child, Hope, you will not survive, but your daughter will. She shall stand with another wizard and defeat an evil force that would try to summon a force of pure destruction. But there is another outcome can be seen, where you will live, but in order to do so, your infant must be sacrifice before it is born. This choice will have different outcomes and different consequences." My brother foretold as he drifted back to slumber.

Sylvia gave a look in great horror. She would either die or her daughter must die. If only fate had been kinder to her. Yet through her pain of knowing that a life would be gone, she made her choice. The life wizard would rather die then give up the child that she and Malistaire loved. Her daughter Hope is destined for greatness and to be that savoir of the spiral with another. It would be harsh for her not to be there when she grows up, but she will do with for her daughter, even if it meant it would kill her. She thought that her husband would take care of Hope once she met her demise, if only she knew what would happened after Hope's birth.


	3. Chp2 Empty Eye of Tragedy

**Thank you, JirachiFanGirl for giving me such a nice message~**

* * *

Nine months later...

* * *

The time of Sylvia's child to come was nearing. As if the forces of nature had predicted the tragedy that will occur, a terrible storm raged through Wizard City. It forced the very walks of life to hide into their shelters with the wicked wind shook the trees to a forceful bow. Only very few healers, were able to reach to their home in time before the monsoon came. It was them, Sylvia, the Drake brothers, and Gloria. The screams of pain from the intense labor could be heard as the Life Professor lied on her bed. She was very ill and knew that this would be her last day of life. Hot water, towels and many other items were collected for the coming of the child. Malistaire was anxious, worried and excited, each emotion for a different reason.

Anxiety, for the long wait of their daughter to be born. This was to be their first child after all. Worry, for his wife, a great life wizard, was in great pain and there was nothing he or she can do. The last emotion was excitement, when this painful process was over, he would have a beautiful angel to love and raise. He couldn't wait to watch her grow up with his wife by his side, seeing her turn into a beautiful woman. That was the dream he had envisioned, but not what to be.

"Alright Professor Sylvia, push when you feel you need to push! If you can't feel it, then wait for me to tell you when!" The life wizard instructed as the woman was in great pain. She'd huffed and puffed. Eventually the birthing began. As it did, Sylvia Drake felt her very life slipping away from her due to the illness and pregnancy. She needed to stay alive long enough for her infant to be born.

As the labor continued, it got worse for Sylvia, almost to the point where she going to vomit in pain. She turned to her husband. "I-I'm so sorry... Malistaire..." Sylvia rasped as some bits of blood tinkled down her mouth and her skin going pale. "What do you mean? You're going to be fine!" The death wizard shivered as he held his wife's hand. "I'm... So sorry, my love... Nine months ago... Bartleby The grandfather tree... t-told me that I would die... Giving birth to our daughter." The dying life magic teacher confessed as death was closing in on her very breath.

"I can see the head! Here comes the baby!" The healer announced as the other Life wizards got ready. "No! Sylvia hang on!" The death wizard pleaded as the smell of blood filled the air. "Please, Sylvia! You need to hang on for your daughter!" Her closest friend Gloria gasped as her condition got worst. "The baby is almost here!" The life wizard shouted as the smells of metal from the blood was almost too much.

"Goodbye... Take... Care... Of... Hope..." Those were the very last words of the breathing Sylvia Drake. The hands of death cut the thread of life of the Greatest Life Wizard, Ravenwood had ever saw. My brother's omen came true. The wails of Malistaire were heard through the entire spiral. But it was worst when the healers announced the condition of the child. "The child is not breathing, healers gather quickly!" The head healer ordered as it struck the widow in the heart. He had lost his wife and now he was losing his daughter.

He gasped on to the body of his departed wife in a bridal style and rushed out of the house, into the storm. "Brother wait!" Cyrus pleaded, keeping the doors opened to find him. " Professor Cyrus, get in here! We'll need your help if we are going to save this child!" The head healer screamed as she and the three other healers were doing their best to save their niece. Cyrus shut the door and did everything he could to help.

* * *

Three days later...

* * *

Cyrus has still not have heard word of his brother after the night Hope Drake was born. He had heard from some of his students that the death teacher left for Dragonspyre. He probably left to bury his love. Everyone was depressed after what had happened to the two of them. Many are worried for the Death professor and his daughter. She was still under the healers' care after the night she was born. They were still fighting to keep her alive. Cyrus awaited the final word on the current health of his dear niece.

The head healer appeared, causing the Myth Professor to stand up abruptly. "Is Hope going to be okay? Is she alive?" The Drake brother questioned as the fear of losing his family drew into his soul. "She's going to live, Professor Cyrus. She was lucky that the illness from her mother didn't kill. But, she did not escape death unscaved." The theurgist answered as she lead him to the child's room. "What do you mean?" The uncle of the newborn wondered in a worried tone as he and the healer entered the temporary nursery of little Hope Drake.

As the Myth Master gaze into the cradle to see the child's face, something was wrong. As the child cooed and stared up at the bald man, it was noticeable that her right eye had no pupil or sclera. It was just pure white marble. "She is completely healthy, but at a price she lost her right eye to the illness that took her mother. We tried everything to cure her eye, but the damage was done. She'll never see with that eye." The head theurgist sadly explain as the baby whimpered for someone to hold her.

Cyrus picked up the child with sadness in his eyes. This girl was not even a week born and she was suffering more tragedies than you could ever imagine. He hoped for Hope that her father would return soon to see his daughter. But that was not the case.


	4. Chp3 Forest Eye of abandonment

**Thank you, JirachiFanGirl and The Son of Janus for giving me such a nice message~**

* * *

A Week later...

* * *

The caretaker Gloria stared down at the child with a warm smile as she fed Hope a bottle of Buffaloon milk. It was not only very good for the child, but it will help the baby handle her powers. The seamstress wanted this one eyed infant to feel loved and she grew very close to the child. She missed her friend dearly and was heartbroken to hear that her daughter had lost an eye. But even with one eye, the child still looked like her mother, with a tuff of raven black hair, like her father's. Speaking of Sylvia, Gloria looked at the fairy pendent that the life wizard left behind. A day before the labor, Sylvia asked the woman to give it to her daughter, as a piece of her to remember her by.

Teardrops touched the metal that was shaped like a fairy, Gloria sniffled with the lost of her closet friend. Now all that was left of her was her little girl. She was grateful for that. The child soon began to close her eyes to go to slumber. Miss. Krendell chuckled at Hope's sleepy face and placed the youngest Drake into a cradle that both of her parents made for her before she was born.

Speaking of parents, Gloria wondered where Malistaire was. He has still not returned after the storm and made the woman worry for him. The did just lost her mother, she can't lose her father too, she just can't. As she was deep in thought, she suddenly heard a knock on her door. She'd walked down stairs and opened the front door to see Cyrus, still a depressed and still in shock face, something was very wrong.

"What is the matter, Cyrus?" Gloria asked the depressed Myth Professor as the two left to the nursery. "It's- it's my brother." He'd spoke i a hushed and deep tone. As Cyrus began telling his story of woe, he gently stroke Hope's cheek and receiving a coo from the child. Her only good emerald eye gazed on the depressed uncle and shock seamstress. The little hated that she was not getting attention and began to whine. The kind woman saw the whiny newborn fussed and held her to calm her down.

Hope the infant than triumphantly snuggled close to her caregiver as the she and the other adult discussed. She was too young to know that they were talking about her father. "Cyrus, a-are you sure? A-are you sure that Malistaire-" Gloria hysterically urged unbelieving eyes. "There is no doubt, Gloria. Malistaire has turned traitor. Headmaster Ambrose has announced that he is no longer allowed to set foot on Wizard City ever again." The Myth master confirmed the fate of the former Death Teacher of Ravenwood in a grim tone as he drew his attention to the comfortable little orphan, Hope Drake.

That left the big question on the one eyed female's future. What will happen to poor little Hope, will she even be aloud on Wizard City soil after what her father did? But it was not her fault for the actions of her kin. "What will happen to Hope, Cyrus? She needs someone to care for her, to love her, to teacher her and to guide her. Headmaster Ambrose can't just banish her from her home! She's completely innocent!" The seamstress gasped, clutching close to the last piece of Sylvia Drake she had left.

"I don't know, Gloria. But one thing is for certain. Whatever it is will be for the best for her. Headmaster Ambrose would never harm or banish an infant. He'll do what is right." The Myth Professor then rubbed the girl's cheek and Gloria placed her in her crib as Hope began to drift to slumber land. The two smiled sadly at the one eyed girl and decided it was best to leave her to sleep. Cyrus turned off the lights and the two left her room. It was very little that they know that this would be their final night together, for tomorrow, the fate of Hope would be set in motion.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Gloria received a letter from the headmaster, delivered by Gamma.

* * *

 _Dear Gloria Krendell,_

 _Please bring Hope Sylvia Drake to my home at once._

 _Cyrus, Gamma and I await for the two of you._

 _It is of the utmost importance, the fate of the Spiral may depend on it._

 _\- Headmaster Ambrose_

* * *

The Seamstress clenched onto the note and looked at the child sleeping in her cribs. Her little chest moved upward and downward in a soothing pattern. Gloria then grabbed the raven haired girl without waking her and walked out of her house, holding the babe. She'd hoped that Hope is going to be safe.


	5. Chp4 Missing Death

**Thank you, JirachiFanGirl and The Son of Janus for giving me such a nice message~**

* * *

Gloria carried the tiny girl with one eye to the home of Ambrose. The room was filled with familiar faces, Headmaster Ambrose, Professor Cyrus Drake and Diego the Duelmaster. They all held different faces. For the duelmaster, it was distrust, distrust for Cyrus and his believed that the banished professor sent spies to destroy the spiral. For Headmaster Ambrose, it was a serous expression. It was quite a dire situation for them and the spiral. For Cyrus it was sorrow for reasons that are yet to be explained. "Please come in, Gloria. Bring Hope as well." Gamma requested as he sat on his perch. The seamstress did so and Ambrose conjured a crib for the child Drake to rest in.

"What is the reason for bringing us here?" The woman asked as she'd gently placed the infant into her tiny bed for slumber for the girl. "This is going to hurt you, Gloria and me as well. But we must send the child away." Cyrus dolefully announced as Miss. Krendell gasped so loud it nearly woke up the babe. "What do you mean? Hope has done nothing wrong!" Gloria fret as she hoist the child and cradled her protectively. "Not yet..." The horse man muttered under his breath as the ow nudge him. "It is not that, Gloria, not that at all! We must send her away if she is going to be safe. If Malistaire's and Sylvia's enemies learn of the child's existence, she'll never survive the night." The elder wizard explained as he began to show visual of the destruction that the Death Wizard is causing.

Ribbons of fire could be seen as the minions of the traitor marched on. "Even Malistaire may be dangerous towards his own daughter. She can no longer stay here, Gloria." Cyrus continued for the headmaster with a very serous tone. With the intense air in the room, a sudden quake from below could be felt. "What was that?" Gloria wondered in fright as the shaking caused the infant to awake and wail from the sudden movement. As tears dripped from the newborns face and her cheeks turn a rosy red, The seamstress sooth the tiny babe's temper and began singing her a soft lullaby. The crying of Hope Drake subsided and drifted off to slumber from the tiring crying. Gloria sighed and cuddled close to the young child.

Soon the sound of rapid footsteps and flapping of a winged creature could be heard heading towards the office. The doors were wide open with two students trying to catch their breaths. One was Professor Cyrus Drake's student, Alura and the Death student, Malorn Ashthorn. "Forgive us for interrupting your meeting, but there is a matter of the utmost importance!" The half seraph apologized with pants in her breath and her wings twitching with aches with feathers falling to the floor. "But The entire Death School is gone!" Malorn reported as commotion could be heard outside.

* * *

Twenty seconds later...

* * *

Everyone gathered to the sight. There were shock faces and depressed looks, mostly from the death students. Cyrus and Ambrose were allowed close to what they were seeing. What their eyes have told them, brought chills of death to their souls. The entire building that represented necromancer was gouged, leaving an earthly scar, all that showed that there was something there was the rubble that was left over. But where was the Death School. "What happened?" Cyrus demanded from the two wizards that showed them this mysterious catastrophe.

"I was getting early to see who would be the new Death Professor, but when I walked down to see the school, I heard Alura screamed and I rushed over. When I came over to see what was the matter, I saw that the school was gone." The death student explained as more students and professors came over to what was going on. Headmaster Ambrose whistled for the attention of all of Ravenwood. "There is no need to panic! Until further notice, all students of the Death School, report to Mr. Lincoln where you will be sent to a temporary class! Everyone else return to class!" The headmaster ordered as everyone got to class and the death students followed the Crane Man.

The only other people near the area were the Headmaster, Cyrus, Gamma, Diego and Gloria with the infant Hope. That was when my brother called for them.


	6. For the new world

The disappearance of the school left a great unease for all. As many students of death were reported to gather in the myth school, Ambrose, Gloria and Cyrus were under the great tree, Bartleby. Things were getting worse and it seemed all was at the hand of the warped mind of Malistare.

"What has my brother has done?" Cyrus sighed as little Hope cooed at her uncle while being carried by her godmother.

"What are we going to do?" Gloria feared as she'd clenched the child close. That was when a breath came from the recently one-eyed tree. Malistare gouged the eye of the past that I'd gave to my brother before he fled. After the incident, my brother went into a deep sleep for recovery. I don't know if it was the rumble of the missing Death School or fate calling to him. But awoke all the same and with a solution.

"Residence of Wizard City, hear my voice..." The Grandfather spoke in a deep tone that rumbled the earth. The three turned to the giant arbor with startled looks, they'd believed that the trauma done to the tree would last eons, but they were wrong.

"I have a solution to the situation at hand. I know of a place where the child's identity shall be hidden and where she will meet the chosen one. When they both come together may they defeat the dark forces approaching."

With his words still felt by all who heard it, Bartleby opened his mouth with a shimmering light glistening the way. The wizards and seamstress peeked into the light to see a world deprived of magic and residence that would never believe in it. It would be a perfect place to keep the young girl safe and there was a decent orphanage right there.

"No, we can't place her in an orphanage! She'll think that her parents had abandoned her and she would spend the rest of her life wanting a family! There must be another way!" Gloria pleaded as she protectively held her dear departed friend's baby.

"We have no choice, Gloria. This is for the best for her. I'm sorry." Cyrus responded as the woman began to sob. With a heavy heart, the seamstress handed the infant to her uncle and he'd entered the portal.


	7. Goodbye Hope

It was a rainy and dark night in this mysterious new realm as Cyrus Drake, the saddened and lost brother of the Drake family, summoned an umbrella to keep both his dear one-eyed niece and himself dry. The raven-haired little lady cooed at her uncle as he was running in the rain, on the hard sidewalk, looking for the perfect place for the infant to be raised and care for. Hope could hear his heavy breaths and other loud and strange noises as she saw glaring bright lights and the symbol of Myth on Cyrus' coat. It brought her comfort as she pressed onto the symbol which surprised her uncle and drifted to sleep.

"Fear not, Hope, for when you are older, we will meet again and with your help, we can restore our family again." The myth teacher promised then he saw the lights for an orphanage.

The orphanage was small but seemed like a stable home for the child. The baby squeaked when the professor placed her in a wicker basket with soft padding and put her down on the steps of the orphanage and began to write a letter for the people who would take care of her and placed the note in the basket to read. The final gift was from her departed mother, the fairy necklace, the very one Sylvia earned in her first duel. It was now the Hope's by birthright. Cyrus gives the child one last kiss on the forehead then knocked on the door. He then quickly disappeared as the door began to open.

A plump old woman with skin of dark oak and hair like snow came from the building to see who was there, she then notices a tiny infant babbling in a basket.

"Hello? Anyone there? Hello?" The woman called out as she'd pick up the baby who was snuggling up to keep warm.

"You poor thing, let's bring you inside for warmth. A baby shouldn't be outside in this type of weather." She cooed as she entered the orphanage with the infant Hope Drake and closed the door to keep the heat in.

She picked up the note from the basket as well as the necklace and began reading the letter.

"You poor dear, don't worry, Hope, my Grandson Wulf and I will look after you and keep you safe. I promise." The old woman promised as she brought the little girl to her new room.


	8. The Wulf

_**12 years later...**_

 _ **On Earth...**_

* * *

As the sun rose up in the morning, a young male child is asleep, enjoying his dreams without a care. His black spiky hair was messy as soft snores came from his lips, his mind not attached to the real world but in his own world. But he would not enjoy his slumber for long for someone would be there to drag him back to reality in the rudest way possible.

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

"Wulf, wake up! You're Granny needs you!" A rough female voice demanded as she kept banging loudly on the wooden door, wanting the young man to leave the room.

He moaned and covered himself in blankets, returning to slumber.

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

"Get up, or I'll drag you out of bed!" The woman on the other side of the door warned the sleeping boy.

But he didn't listen.

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

 ** _KNOCK!_**

The door then slammed open as a blond haired woman with blue eyes and a green dress grabbed the sheets tightly and flung the boy off the bed and onto the floor.

"Good morning!" She rudely greeted the drowsy child who was slowly getting up.

"Good morning to you, Miss. May." He moaned as he began to stretch his limbs.

"Get dress and get ready. Ms. Howlfelt wants you to be downstairs in five minutes. Do not keep me waiting or I'll come back up here and drag you by your heels." Miss. May warned as she left the room while Wulf was getting dressed from in his pajamas to his usual attire.

After getting everything he needed he left the room, slide down the steps by the railing to avoid getting in the way of the wild orphans that he has to live with due to his Grandmother's business. Once he reached his Grandmother's office, he spotted the elder woman signing the last of the documents to allow two adults to adopt one of the children.

"Be sure you take care of him." Ms. Howlfelt bid farewell as the new parents of a lucky child say goodbye and left with him for his new life.

After they left, Wulf entered the office to meet with his Grandma.

"Oh, hello, Wulf. Come on in, I want to see my sweet little grandson-." The elder woman greeted the young man.

"Hope is gone again?" The Grandson suspected as he crossed his arms.

Hope and Wulf had known each other for years since they were babies. They were the only friends they had, Wulf who was a victim of being bullied and Hope for being... different. It seemed that it was the two of them against the world.

"Yes, could you please bring her back? I need to stay here and do some paperwork. I don't really like Hope's private place." The Grandmother requested as she began writing down in the papers.

"B-but- _sigh..._ okay." Wulf sighed then left his Grandmother's office and the orphanage, unaware of being watched by eyes.


End file.
